


Beauty and the Beast

by BeetleQueen



Category: Super Mario Bros.
Genre: Beast sex, F/M, Large Cock, Men Crying, Monster porn, Monster sex, Zoophilia, beastiality, monster cock, zoo-phile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeetleQueen/pseuds/BeetleQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peach and Bowser wrestle with their hidden feelings for one another. (Because Rynling told me to! XD And tbh this ship is too cute to ignore...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rynling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rynling/gifts).



> (warning, although this fic is fluffy as all hell, explicit sexual scenes are also contained - giant monster cock, and lashings of cum for all my fellow Powser fans...)

Peach couldn't understand what she was feeling. This just didn't make any sense.

She wasn't sure if it was because as the years went on, they just happened to spend more time together, but lately the Princess found herself acting all stupid everytime she saw the Koopa King.

Everytime he kidnapped her, she found herself blushing. Everytime they talked, she found herself pushing the boundaries, teasing him, or just trying to rile him up.

Bowser was equally clueless.

Sure when he kidnapped her initially, he'd been more than a little pleased to find that the Princess was so attractive! In the beginning she'd been nothing but frosty towards him. As the years went on, it became a cool indifference, and then all of a sudden she began to warm to him.

Suddenly she was cracking jokes. Smiling. The Koopa thought at first that it was purely a trick. Get him all befuddled, and happy, and then stick the knife in.

Except the Princess was nothing but jovial for months. And then those months turned into a year, and Bowser was unsure anymore if she _was_ just playing the long game.

Could she really enjoy his company..?

Princess Peach couldn't believe her own feelings either.

Lately she'd look forward to being swept off her feet by the Koopa. Sometimes she even pushed fate into her favour, taking long, unaccompanied walks throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. She was silently hopeful that Bowser would appear, and spirit her away to his castle.

When he was busy laying traps for Mario, the Princess would babysit Bowser Jr.

She'd become very fond of the child over the time she'd spent cooped up in Koopa Castle. It was either spend time with him, or Bowser, and in the beginning, the tinier version won everytime.

"Mama, when's daddy going to be finished?" He whined, as he sat on her knee.

"Oh, I'm sure he won't be long, and then we can all play a game together." Peach smiled.

To begin with, she'd been rather worried that the child assumed she was it's mother. But as time went on, she just decided to go with it. The boy clearly had no mother-like figure in it's life, and to be honest, she was a little flattered, if not confused.

Maybe she'd ask Bowser about it another time.

When the Koopa King finally returned, the three of them adjourned to the palace gardens to play some tennis.

Peach had a mean backhand, and even used her frying pan to serve. Bowser Jr. cheered her on, and the King lost focus, missing the bomb they were playing with, getting a blast to the face. The Princess chuckled, watching him groan in frustration on the floor.

She'd been horrified the first time he'd challenged her to 'tennis'. At first they played with a koopa hidden inside it's shell, but she deemed that too cruel, so the king switched to bombs. She wished she hadn't said anything, but as time went on, she enjoyed the thrill of it. And she was sure the King let her win most of the time...

"Don't be a sore loser, and go fetch mommy some tea~" She giggled, watching him traipse off.

"That was awesome!" Bowser Jr. jumped up and down, excited.

* * *

Once the tiny koopa king to be was tucked up in bed, Peach left the room, making her way back to the kitchens. Mario was taking forever this time, and she was more than a little hungry.

When she opened the door, expecting to find the cooks, she was surprised to see Bowser. Making some very hamfisted kind of meal over the stove...

"Need help?" She smiled, trying not to laugh as he jumped, clearly taken by surprise.

"I was just..." He huffed. "You must be hungry by now, yes?"

So, he was making her dinner...

"Yes, a little." Peach nodded. His behaviour these days just confused her even more. Bowser used to be so big, and evil, and imposing, but now? Now, he was thoughtful, caring, and... maybe even a little cute?

No. Not cute... She mentally berated herself.

But right now, in the kitchen, with eggshells scattered all over the worktop, and a whisk stuck to one of his horns - she couldn't help but notice how adorable he was. And she wondered why it had taken so many years to see it.

"Let me help." Peach smiled, waltzing over. She took off her gloves, and began trying to salvage whatever it was he had made.

Some hours later they were both sat together in the dining room, full and sated. It actually hadn't been that bad, much to Peach's surprise. She watched Bowser out of the corner of her eye, fighting the smile at her lips. That funny little nervous look was back on his face, and for some reason she just wanted to smack him with her frying pan!

She couldn't take it. Her feelings were out of control - every time she looked at him, her brain betrayed her, thinking the most stupid thoughts, wanting the most stupid things.

"It's late..." She suddenly spoke. And indeed it was. Mario couldn't have died out there - a koopa would've relayed the message, surely. So the stupid man was just really taking his time, Bowser thought.

"Yes." The King nodded, a slightly rosy tint to his face. "There's a spare bedroom if you wanted to get some rest." He offered, lowering to a stoop. Peach tried not to giggle - he always did that when they spoke, so that the two of them were at eye level.

"Thank you, I think I might..." She yawned, raising her demure little hand to her mouth as she did. "But thank you for the company. I really enjoyed today." Peach smiled, stepping closer.

"Oh..! Well, yes, you know you're welcome here whenever..." Bowser shrugged. The Princess smiled, seeing him getting all shy again.

"Thank you. Well... Goodnight..." For some reason she felt as though they'd reached another step in their relationship today. Surely it was OK to give the King a little peck on the cheek before turning in for the night?

Yes. After all, it was only polite.

Peach leaned in, puckering her rosy lips. Just as she was aiming for his cheek, the King turned in surprise, not expecting her to get this close to him, and their lips met for a brief moment before the Princess pulled back in horror.

Oops...

They stared at each other, completely clueless for a few seconds before they both leaned in again, this time with the same purpose.

Peach's eyes slid shut as the warmth of the King's mouth pressed more boldly against her own. His gigantic hands came to rest on her waist, pulling her closer, and the Princess obliged, wrapping her own arms around his neck.

The kiss remained chaste until the last second. The door to the dining room swung open just as she felt the slightest bit of tongue touch her own. They both looked breathlessly at a startled koopa.

Apparently Mario was nearly at the castle gates.

* * *

Bowser had sped off with Peach, moving to the next castle in the long line of castles. She had to admire him for that. He was the only man she knew with so many properties under his belt..! Yet another attractive trait...

Bowser Jr. followed behind in his tiny flying machine, grouchy from the lack of sleep. Stupid Mario, trying to kidnap his mommy! They always had to move house!

Once they were settled in the next castle, Peach was about to try and get the king on his own to discuss their little... talk from earlier, but he quickly made excuses, going outside to 'make sure the gates were closed', or that 'the walls were high enough'.

Peach pouted. At least she could make herself busy and go put Bowser Jr. to bed again.

It took a little while to find his tiny bedroom, but when she did, she sat on the edge of the bed, tucking the tiny koopa in. After telling him a few stories about majestic koopas slaying evil plumbers, she went to get up.

"Mommy?" Bowser Jr. piped up.

"Yes, sweetie?" She sat back down.

"Are you and daddy happy?" He asked. "I never see you hug or kiss." He held up a small book from the many scattering the bed. "And mommies and daddies are supposed to - see?" Bowser Jr. opened the book, showing her a picture of a couple having a wedding.

"Oh." She faltered for a moment. "Well, we hugged and kissed tonight." It wasn't strictly a lie... "Mommies and daddies usually wait until the child is all tucked up in bed. You understand? We're both very happy, don't you worry."

"Oh. OK!" Bowser Jr. smiled, giving her a hug, which she happily returned. "I hope daddy beats Mario next time he comes back... I hate it when he takes you away..."

"I know." She nodded sadly. They couldn't keep lying to the child. But just seeing the look on Bowser Jr's face stopped her from saying much else. "It will all be OK." She finally said.

* * *

Mario was making his way through the new castle, seemingly making up for lost time. Bowser was nervous. All of his traps, not to mention his henchmen, were being ground into the dirt!

He wasn't sure why he ran again. Usually he just settled for defeat, rebuilt his army, and tried again later. But this time had been different. They'd shared a moment. A rare moment that might never happen again if that stupid plumber got his hands on the Princess...

Bowser made his way through the parts of the castle that hadn't been infiltrated yet. Mario really was speeding through...

If this was all going to stop, he'd have to talk to the Princess. He had to finally come to terms with his feelings for her.

The closer he got to the room he'd left her in, he panicked more and more. What if she said no?

WHAT IF SHE SAID YES?!

He was a bundle of nerves.

Finally opening the door, he trotted inside quietly.

"He's nearly here." He mumbled, and Peach turned around.

"Oh." Was all she could say. They'd barely been here a few hours. The thought of Bowser Jr. waking up in the morning to find that she was gone... It filled her with dread!

The thought of _leaving_ filled her with dread.

"Bowser-"

"No, just let me talk." He interrupted. Well, it was now or never. "I think..." Peach leaned in slightly. He bit his tongue. Was this really what he thought it was? Was she simply growing fond of him, no, _pitying_ him because he'd held her captive for so many years? Was this just a glorified case of Stockholm Syndrome, and he'd unwittingly brainwashed the poor woman into enjoying his company?!

"I think you should go back with him." He finally said.

The Princess's shoulders sagged. Had she heard him right?!

"B-But..." She stared at the floor, unable to look him in the eye. Maybe she'd misread everything... She bit her lip, fighting back the tears that came to her eyes. No. This couldn't be... "Bowser..." She looked up sadly just as the door to the room was swung open.

This time, it was Mario.

* * *

The Princess was lost. She'd been back in the Mushroom Kingdom for a week now, and she just didn't feel like doing anything anymore.

She hated tennis. She couldn't stand golf. Everytime her friends invited her outside, she refused. Everyone was worried for her, but no one had yet managed to get her to admit why she was so depressed.

Peach took more long unaccompanied walks. She took to the forests, hoping in vain that Bowser would just appear from behind a tree, and scoop her up in his arms again. Hoping that everything could return to the way it was...

She pulled a handkerchief out of her pocket, and sobbed into it.

As sad as she was, she needed answers. And she couldn't get them from anyone else, but him.

Angrily, she marched through the forest, and in the direction of Koopa Castle.

A low flying Lakitu spotted her once she made it to the castle grounds. He was just about to drop a spiny egg on her, when he noticed who she was.

"P-Princess..?!" He zoomed down on his cloud until they were eye level. "W-What are you doing here..?"

"I've come to talk with the King." She stated calmly, but inside she was anything _but_ calm. "Is he here?"

"Yes..!" The koopa squeaked. "Did you want me to take you to the castle gate? It's an awfully long walk from here." He offered. Peach nodded, and took a seat on the edge of the cloud.

In a short time, they were at the gates, and Peach hopped down. She thanked the koopa, and knocked on the door. The koopa in question sped off in fright - the King hadn't been himself for days... He wasn't about to wait around and face any displaced wrath! Not again, anyway...

Peach tapped her foot impatiently. The doors opened, and another koopa greeted her. Peach pushed past him, huffing.

"Where is he, then?" She pouted. "Where's Bowser?"

The koopa merely pointed to the next room with a quivering hand. She never used his name unless things were serious. And he hadn't seen the Princess this angry in years..!

* * *

Bowser pushed the food around his plate listlessly. He'd sent his son to bed an hour earlier. The poor kid was still pining for his 'mommy', and it pained Bowser not to be able to just tell him the truth, and have the kid hate him as he rightly should. Even now he couldn't bring himself to say it.

Maybe he was still hopeful.

He'd hoped, maybe in vain, that the Princess would come back to him. That if he did the right thing, and let her go - like all those stupid fairytale stories he'd read under sufferance had said - Peach would realise that he wasn't the terrible monster she thought he was, and that she'd come back, they'd get married, and everyone would live happily ever after, and fart rainbows.

Obviously that wasn't to be.

He missed her smile. He missed her laugh. He missed seeing her bouncing his son on her knee, singing happy little songs to him as if he were her own.

And now that he'd tasted them, he missed her warm lips. If he'd known that was to be their last and only kiss, he would've put a lot more effort in..!

Sighing, he stabbed his dinner angrily with his fork, imagining Mario's face.

He barely registered the door opening behind him, assuming it was one of the koopas from the kitchen, bringing dessert.

Seeing Bowser slumped over the table, looking so forlorn, all the anger in her dissipated. Peach sighed, her frown quickly replacing itself with a smile. It was clear that he was just as miserable as her.

"Bowser?" She laid a hand on his shoulder.

He slowly turned his head in disbelief.

"You're back?" He finally choked out.

"I am." Peach smiled.

"Why?" Bowser asked. He was waiting for the sting of the knife in his heart, but she just leaned closer.

"Because I missed you." He didn't have time to counter that as her soft rosy lips were pressed to his again.

Bowser shrugged away any doubts, wrapping his arms around her. Finally she was back in his arms.

And he would never let her go.

* * *

Peach looked up at her lover, running through the week's events in her mind. Everything had happened so abruptly. Her love for him, the sadness of having to leave.

But now she was back in Koopa Castle, and she couldn't be happier.

At first she'd wanted to burst in and wake up Bowser Jr. to tell him that mommy was home. But she hadn't imagined the kisses between her and the King to get so steamy so quickly.

In no time at all, he'd lifted her up in his arms, taking her to his bed chambers, and the Princess put up no fight.

She lay there, staring up at him from the silky soft sheets. His gigantic clawed hands stroked their way up her legs, boldly making their way higher under her skirt. Peach blushed, parting her legs a little as if in a silent request.

When she felt his fingers press against her panties, she moaned softly in embarrassment. They were soaking wet, and stuck to her skin.

"Princess..." He murmured, rubbing the sopping wet fabric. "That was fast." Bowser chuckled.

"I was wet as soon as I knocked on the front door." She blushed, turning her pink face away from him. It was true; she'd been angry, but her first thought was that she'd just waltz in, slap him, and then grab him to begin where they'd left off before.

Her mind had imagined all sorts of scenarios, but now that it was actually happening, she found that all her bravado had left her.

But Bowser had enough bravado for both of them.

"How very naughty of you..." He chuckled, rubbing her more purposefully now.

"Bowser..." She whined, blushing scarlet now. Hearing his deep, dark voice whispering so silkily made every inch of her quiver. She adored how much it was turning her on, but she also couldn't quite get over how embarrassed she felt, giving in to her desires.

"Princess..." He countered, licking and sucking at the side of her neck. Peach moaned, her head lolling to the side, allowing him full access to the flesh there. She had no idea it was such a sweet spot for her.

The Princess's toes curled, and one of her shoes slowly slipped off with a clatter to the floor. She felt a clawed hand reach the top of one of her stockings, and soon felt it become loose, the garter-snap easily unclasped. She whined softly feeling the sheer fabric roll down her leg before the other one followed. Bowser hummed, feeling the warmth of her bare flesh under his hands.

He groped, and pawed shamelessly at her thighs, his hips grinding back and forth as he did. Peach's hands stroked their way up his powerful arms, and she smiled. Her hands left him to grab the skirt of her dress, lifting it ever so slightly as if trying to hint that he was allowed more.

Bowser's hands pushed the dress higher until he could see all of her legs. They looked just as curvy and delicious as they'd felt. He gave her a look as if asking permission for more. Peach bit her lip, nodding quickly.

He pushed the dress higher, and saw for himself how soaked her undergarments now were. Every outline of her sex was defined as the wet fabric clung to it.

"I think these are ruined beyond repair - don't you?" He chuckled, not waiting for an answer before tearing the fabric apart from the middle with his big hands. Peach squealed, taken off guard when he ripped the clothing in two. Her heart began hammering wildly in her chest, expecting him to just ravish her there and then. And in all honesty, she wasn't opposed to the idea...

"B-Bowser..!" She squeaked, trembling. Peach turned away again in embarrassment as he drank in the sight before him. Her legs were open, so he could see everything. Her lips were puffy and pink, her hole glistening, and completely wet, just waiting for him. Her clit, though tiny, was quite pronounced, almost turning purple, it was so erect. Above this, her nethers were covered in adorable blonde curls.

Peach watched curiously as Bowser leaned in, but instead of a kiss, his lips travelled lower and lower, until eventually, he was kissing and tonguing her sex. She laid a hand on the back of his head, panting. His long, thick tongue darted in and out of her at a steady pace, and the Princess moaned his name softly over and over.

"B-Bowser..." She tried to part her legs even further, eager for more. "P-Please..." She whined, her chest heaving under her dress.

"Princess is looking a little overdressed..." Bowser smirked as his hands came up to grope at her breasts. Peach sighed, arching into his touch. She let out a surprised little cry when he pinched both nipples.

"Careful..." She pouted. OK, obviously she didn't like that. Noted. Bowser massaged her breasts apologetically, slowly rubbing and caressing them. "Better..." Peach smirked, rubbing her leg against his. "This dress is getting too hot." She sighed, sweat beading on her brow.

"Then let me-"

"No! You'll rip it..." She whined, and Bowser had to stop himself from laughing.

"Fine. Be my guest." He chuckled as she slowly began to undress.

First she slid her gloves off, and then started to unbutton the back of her dress. Her left arm started to cramp, and she huffed.

"Want some help?"

"No. I'm fine... Just give me a minute..." Peach pouted, turning more pink in the face. "Hmph..." She finally gave up, hanging her head in defeat. "Fine, you can do the rest. But!" She pointed a tiny finger in his face. "Don't rip any buttons off, or break the zipper!"

"Yes, ma'am..." Bowser quickly got to work. As big and clumsy as his hands looked, he was surprisingly skilled with them. Peach smiled as he softly undid every button, and trailed the zip down.

"See? You can be good, sometimes..." She slid her dress off her shoulders, and down her hips. Bowser grabbed it as soon as it was off, throwing it off the side of the bed, along with her other shoe.

"Of course I can." His hands were on her thighs again, trailing their way upward. "But aren't I much better when I'm bad..?" He grinned, his voice even deeper.

"Well... If it's a _good_ kind of bad..." Peach blushed even more, smiling.

"Can I rip this one too?" His fingers trailed even higher, playing with the straps of her bra.

"Hmm..." She was tempted to say no, but the rush she'd felt when he ripped the panties apart had primed her for more, and she wanted that feeling again. "Alright-" She squeaked when he did so, barely waiting for her answer. Her chest heaved, and she watched him silently.

Their lips crashed together again, and Peach pulled him closer, her legs trying frantically to wrap around him.

She felt one of his large hands make it's way up her thigh, and back to the spot between her legs. Sighing, she opened them wider.

"Please." Peach wiggled her hips. "But... Just one..." She knew what he was about to do, and as much as she wanted him, his size meant having to go slow.

"Just one." He nodded, teasing her entrance with the tip of one finger. Peach keened, her hips scooting forward. Soon one large finger was in, rubbing, and stroking her insides, and she was begging for another quickly enough.

He indulged her, wetting another, and sliding it in with the first. She groaned loudly, and Bowser feared that it had been too much, but she sighed dreamily, rocking her hips again.

He rubbed, and fucked her slowly with his hand. His fingers became slimy and slick in minutes, and he relished in the feeling.

"Just one, you said..."

"Shut up..." She laughed, and Bowser laughed as well.

Peach was quickly getting used to both fingers, and wanted more. She slowly pushed his hand away, and looked up at Bowser.

"More?"

"You're so greedy..." He chuckled, moving closer, and Peach giggled.

"Maybe I am." She conceded, watching Bowser. She looked down and saw him stroking himself. It was much bigger than she'd at first thought, the tip glistening and dripping with precum. "But 'greedy' can only apply if I'm tasting something." She whispered, looking off to one side bashfully.

"T-That's true." He nodded dumbly. Wow. So she wanted to..?

Peach sat up, leaning in. He thought she'd be the type to shyly lick the tip, and then just give up. He was shocked when she took the whole tip into her mouth, sucking slowly. She pulled it out, wetting her lips thoroughly before trying again. His eyes nearly crossed in pleasure as things became wetter.

"Oh..." He sighed, leaning back to give her free reign.

The Princess smiled around her mouthful. Peach was a complete novice, but clearly she wasn't terrible.

Soon enough, half of his length was dripping wet - she couldn't quite reach the other half without choking- and she pulled him out with a wet pop. Bowser blushed, watching her as she laid back on the bed again, spreading her legs.

She quirked an eyebrow, giving him an eager look.

Bowser didn't waste time, grabbing her thighs, and pulling her closer. After a few failed attempts, they repositioned themselves so that Peach was on top. She was in control of how much and how soon, so it was then that she was able to relax enough to stretch and accommodate him. First the thick head of his cock popped through, and Bowser moaned at how tight she was. As good as her mouth felt, this was even better...

That was enough for now for both of them, and Peach clenched her muscles around him playfully, rocking her hips at the fullness inside her.

Soon enough she was ready for more, and she grabbed his length, holding it in place as she slid even lower. She was just able to get half way down until she felt him hit her 'end' point deep inside. Bowser groaned, grabbing her hips tightly. He wanted nothing more than to thrust in and out of her with gay abandon, but he stopped himself.

"Mmm..." Peach slowed her movements, laying her head on his chest. "You're very big, you know..." Her hips began moving again, slowly. She looked up at him, her lips curving up in a smile. "But not too big..." She lifted her hips so that nearly all of him slid out, before pushing down again with a sigh.

Together they slowly built up a rhythm, Bowser taking up the reigns whenever Peach tired - which was often. He didn't mind, but it was difficult for him to go as slowly as he was. Every instinct in him was to go hard and fast, but that just wouldn't work with Peach. She needed slow, and sensual.

One of her hands reached down to her clit, rubbing it slowly. They both moved until the Princess was on her back again. Bowser slowly thrust in and out of her, grunting whenever he felt his tip hit her cervix. It was heavenly feeling himself going so deeply, and he wanted to go deeper, but... the only endless option was... not this hole. And that would definitely be too much of an ask tonight. No. He'd think about that another day...

"And you're very tight. But not too tight." He grinned, squeezing her hips.

"You can... Go a little faster..." Peach panted, eager for more. Her hand still rubbing and toying with her clit.

She sighed loudly as Bowser picked up the pace, the friction of his ridged length bringing her more and more pleasure. She kept rubbing at herself, feeling the pleasure grow as the seconds ticked by.

"F-Faster..." She whined, her hand working frantically. He complied, and soon enough her whole body shivered and trembled as her climax ripped through her. "B-Bowser..!!" The Princess whined, her sex pulsating and squeezing at him until the last wave of pleasure left her.

"Peach..." His lips her soon on hers again, and Peach lazily kissed him back, her body feeling heavy and tired.

She lifted her legs, absentmindedly pushing him deeper, and the koopa groaned in pleasure. "But you're not done yet."

Of course she wanted another. She was greedy after all...

It wasn't long before the Princess was cumming again, panting and squealing in ecstasy. Bowser held her as she came down from her high, feeling her shiver and twitch against him. Her soft blonde hair was stuck to her face with sweat, but she'd never looked so radiant. The Koopa King kissed her again, and Peach melted against him.

Some time passed, and Bowser feared she'd fallen asleep - though he wouldn't have blamed her - but the Princess's hand came up to stroke his face.

"I think it's your turn now." She smiled. The woman was absolutely spent, but she wanted to satisfy him too. He deserved it after all.

"You're not too tired?"

"Well... A little... I'm sure you won't mind doing most of the work just this once." She blushed. "I'll do better next time. Promise?"

Bowser chuckled, pulling her close.

"I'm sure you will..." The very fact that she'd mentioned a 'next time' was enough to calm down his frantic mind. A small part of him had been scared that this may have been a moment of madness on her part - a one-off.

Luckily his fears were unfounded, and he was worrying for nothing, as usual.

His hips began thrusting softly in and out of her. Peach sighed happily, and he kept up the pace, building himself up again. He didn't want to start off too quickly - she was no doubt a little sore.

Soon enough he picked up the pace, feeling that familiar tingle that meant he wasn't far off. Peach's arms were lying above her head, making her appear adorably vulnerable. She lifted her legs slightly, and Bowser grabbed them, hooking her knees over his shoulders. The Princess whined as she felt him going deeper, but at this angle, it wasn't at all unpleasant. His hands then grabbed her wrists, as he brought himself closer, thrusting deeply over and over.

Peach, as exhausted as she was, could feel that familiar pleasure building again. She couldn't stop herself from crying out in pleasure each and everytime he thrust into her. And her cries fuelled him, nearly tipping him over the edge.

The Princess groaned suddenly, and he felt that familiar squeeze around his cock signalling her climax. She nearly screamed it this time, and Bowser kept up the pace, relishing in her tightness.

"B-Bowser... Oh, Bowser..." She sighed, feeling her heart hammering in her chest. "Oh... Yes..." Peach knew she'd be sore come the morning, but she just didn't care. "Oh, Bowser..."

He relished the way his name sounded falling from her lips. So satisfied. So pleased. All because of him.

"Bowser..." She mumbled, squeezing his cock playfully as he continued thrusting. "Mmph... Are you close?" He nearly faltered at the silky tone of her voice. "Mm... I want to feel it. I want to... feel you come for me..." She sighed dreamily.

Bowser's cheeks were a flaming red now, but his hips never stopped. If she wanted that - she'd get it. And very soon too.

"Please..." She whined, coaxing him on. "Want you to fill me up..." Her wrists flexed against his hands, and she looked up at him, pleading. Bowser let go of his hold on her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and burying his face in her hair as his hips quickened towards their goal.

"Oh, Peach..." He groaned, pumping in and out of her.

"Ohhh..." She held him close, feeling his body working hard. "Yes... Come for me, Bowser..." She whispered. "Come for me..." He suddenly cried out, moaning loudly. "Yes, that's it..." She praised him. Another moan. "Mmm... Yes. Fill me up, Bowser..." His hips torqued a few times, and he buried himself deeply inside her as the last few shots of cum filled her, quite a lot of it now oozing from her tight hole. "Ohh... yes..." She sighed, moving her hips slowly, relishing in the wetness.

"Peach..." He sighed into her ear, utterly spent.

"Mmm... Yes?"

"I never..." He stopped to catch his breath. "Never thought I'd hear you talk dirty." She always appeared so prim and proper..!

"I suppose I'm full of surprises..." She blushed, smiling shyly. In the moment, the words just came to her without any prior thought or scripting. His voice during her own moments of pleasure had worked wonders in prolonging her climax, and she just hoped the same had worked for him.

He looked pretty satisfied.

"Was I... Good?" She asked, a little unsure. Bowser pulled her close, rolling her on top of him, his hands trailing down to squeeze her full buttocks. "I'll take that as a yes~" She giggled before kissing him deeply.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because I realised Bowser Jr. needed a happy ending too~  
> Just a fluffy wrap-up to this story.

Peach woke up slowly. The past week spent in the Mushroom Kingdom had put her mind back into a habit, and when she awoke, that was where she assumed she still was. Sadly, she recalled what she thought was a wonderful dream.

But when she went to move, she realised that she wasn't wearing her usual bed clothes. And every muscle in her body ached. A moment later the slightly stale smell of sweat and sex met her nose, and she realised it hadn't just been a dream. Her lips curled into a giant grin when she turned over, seeing the Koopa King curled up by her side.

Truthfully his morning breath could've stripped the wallpaper, but she didn't care. Chuckling, Peach snuggled up to him.

"Morning sleepy head..." She giggled, watching him stretch. He turned his head away, yawning up a fireball, and she bit her lip, smirking.

"Morning..." Bowser hummed, pulling her close. The Princess didn't object, nuzzling happily.

"Mmm... Thank you for a _wonderful evening~_ " She teased, having woken up more than a little eager. Truthfully she would love a repeat of last night, but there was something else praying on her mind. "But I think someone still needs to know that I'm back home."

Home. Bowser smiled wistfully. Yes, this was her home now.

"You're right." He got off the bed quickly, and started gathering her scattered clothes. He held up the bra with an apologetic look, and Peach giggled.

"I'm sure I can fix that if you have a pin somewhere... I'll sew it later." She smiled, getting up, stretching as well. Bowser found it hard not to take in every curve of her body as she did so. Focus man, focus..!

"Yes. Uhh, you'll need a bath." He murmured, distracting himself.

"And so do you." Peach pointed a finger, smiling. "We can share the water~" She walked through to the en suite, and the King quickly followed.

* * *

Peach fixed her hair into a ponytail. She didn't have any of her expensive hair care products here, so the best way to keep it out of her face was to just tie it back. The humidity of all the lava was making it slightly frizzy, but she didn't mind.

Once all of her clothes were back on, Peach surveyed herself in the mirror, making sure everything was just so before leaving the room.

Little did she know that Bowser Jr. already had some idea that she was home. He'd listened from the other side of their door that very morning, happy to hear his mother's voice. He'd only heard her and Bowser talking about keeping it a surprise, and making him a very special breakfast. The little koopa didn't wait for more, scampering off back to his room on the other side of the castle.

When Peach and Bowser later appeared in his doorway, he couldn't help himself, and threw himself at the Princess, giving her the biggest hug he could muster.

"I missed you, mommy!" He sniffed. It had been a whole week, and though he'd gone for months at a time without her, it still wasn't ideal. He wanted his mommy forever.

"And I missed you too, sweetie." She hugged him back, fighting back tears herself. "But mommy isn't going anywhere ever again. I promise."

"It's true, son." Bowser interjected. "You don't have to worry about her being taken away again."

"Never..?" The little koopa lit up, overjoyed.

"Never!" Peach giggled. "Now... Who's hungry for breakfast~?" She chuckled when both koopas cheered.

* * *

Once they were full, Peach sent Bowser Jr. off to brush his teeth. Finally she had time to ask Bowser just what she had been so curious about.

"Bowser..." She smiled. "I... You know how Junior always calls me 'mommy'..?" Bowser held his breath, waiting. "I was wondering why that is. I don't mind at all, you have to understand that..! But I've always been curious."

"Yes." He paused. He hadn't expected to have to delve into all this so soon, especially when things were going so well! "Well... Well, he needed a mother."

"Yes, I understand that." Peach nodded. "But I've always wanted to know... Who is his _real_ mother? And... Where is she?"

Bowser bit his tongue. He could feel a familiar swirl of emotions that he'd buried long ago begin to resurface. He was silent for a moment before he eventually spoke.

"Her name was Pauline."

Mario's ex girlfriend Pauline..?

Peach had heard about the woman long ago, except Mario never brought it up, and seemed very touchy about the subject. Peach had no idea what had happened to her either. The woman just seemed to disappear from public memory.

"What happened?" She could see that the Koopa King was getting visibly upset. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." She quickly added, but Bowser shook his head, continuing.

"This huge gorilla kept kidnapping her. When I realised it was a way of distracting Mario, I decided to kidnap her as well. They weren't very close, and when I got to know her it was when her relationship with that fool was meeting it's end." He paused. "It didn't last long between us, and... it was only physical if I'm honest. I think I was just a distraction for her. But then she told me she was expecting... Everything changed."

Peach nodded, taking one of his hands gently.

"She was terrified, and so was I. We decided at the time to make a go of things, for Junior's sake." He sighed. "When everything happened... Junior was too young to even remember her."

"When what happened?" Peach asked softly.

"The Kingdom she came from... Well, let's just say they weren't as understanding as the Mushroom Kingdom." Clearly great lengths had been taken to keep Pauline's fate from public knowledge - and even the Princess had no idea. Bowser knew that Mario knew, and obviously he'd kept the truth from Peach. And as much as he hated the plumber, Bowser knew it was probably to spare her feelings. Peach was a very sweet woman - knowing that this kind of thing still went on in neighbouring kingdoms would surely upset her greatly.

"Was she imprisoned..?" Peach squeaked, hoping that wasn't the case.

"When they found out that she'd not only slept with the enemy, but bore a child... She was... Executed." Bowser said very quickly. Though the two of them had never been nearly as close as Peach and himself, he'd still cared for Pauline. And even though he was the 'bad guy', he still had enough compassion to know that her punishment had been despicable. The poor woman was trying to make the best of a difficult situation, and that was how she was treated for it...

"I-I'm... I'm so sorry..." Peach sniffed, her eyes glassy. "What happened was unforgivable..." She squeezed his hand.

"Some months later, word of Mario's new girlfriend was everywhere. And I panicked..!" Bowser continued. "I just... I didn't want Junior growing up without a mother. And I wanted things to go back to the way they were."

"Oh, Bowser..." The Princess cooed, pulling the koopa close for a hug. "I wish you'd told me from the beginning... I never would've been so rude to you back then." She sniffed.

"No. I think I only could've told you now." He sighed, relaxing against her. "I didn't want Junior to know the truth. I needed someone to blame, I was so angry... I told him that Mario kept kidnapping you so that I wouldn't look like..."

"The bad guy?" Bowser nodded sadly. "Bowser... You might be a little bit bad _sometimes,_ but your motives aren't. You're a good father, and you just want the best for little Junior." She smiled, running her gloved hands through his hair. "He's lucky to have a father like you."

"You think so?" The King smiled slightly.

"Oh, I definitely do!" She nodded sincerely. "And no matter what happens, good guy or bad guy, you'll always be his hero." Bowser blushed at that. She always knew just what to say...

"Thank you..." He hugged her a little more tightly, and they remained like that until Junior entered the room again, showing off his pearly white fangs.

* * *

 

Mario still wasn't entirely sure...

Peach had left a note before disappearing. Toad had found it sealed in an envelope, placed at the Mushroom Castle gates just before Peach had started her journey to Bowser's Castle.

Even then, she'd had the presence of mind to say that she wasn't coming back. Before she'd even talked to Bowser, the Princess had made her mind up that she wasn't coming back to her Kingdom. Whatever Bowser's excuse was, she believed that she was going to reason with him, and fix all of this.

Daisy had authenticated the letter. She knew better than anybody what her cousin's handwriting looked like.

But Mario had to know for certain. It wasn't that his pride was wounded, or that he was angry. After all these years, he cared greatly for Peach. He needed to make sure she was happy, and that this all wasn't a plot by Bowser. Once he was sure, he'd leave them in peace, if that letter was to be believed...

Bowser... First Pauline, and now Peach? He wondered just what that big lizard had to offer women that he didn't?!

He had a long walk to Bowser's Castle, and on the way came to the conclusion that this wasn't about him. And he couldn't deny how sad Peach had been when he took her home the last time. It was like he was trying to ignore the blatantly obvious. She'd fallen for Bowser, and being taken from him broke her heart.

Mario suddenly felt a pang of guilt for the unwitting role he'd played in all this.

Once he got to the castle gates, he made his way around back to the gardens. He could hear voices, and he was sure Peach's was one of them.

Sneaking into the bushes, Mario got closer until he could see and hear what was going on.

Peach had Bowser Jr. on her knee, and was reading him a story in the garden. Bowser was illustrating the characters for his son, impersonating voices, and acting out the scenes, much to the child's amusement.

Peach looked so happy. She wasn't here under sufferance, that much was obvious now.

With a nod and a sigh, Mario turned around, making the long walk back to the Mushroom Kingdom.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with the random almost canon fact that Daisy and Peach are cousins. I think it was mentioned in the Wii Mario Kart guide, but no where else ever, so yeah. Just went with it for filler's sake~


End file.
